


Never Have I Ever

by Vibrainium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Drinking games with the Avengers can be fun, but when someone brings up a fuzzy memory of a past drunken evening, feelings surface.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

  
“I am NOT playing truth or dare,” You say putting your drink down before sitting at the table.

  
“You’re just saying that because we made you make out with Lang twice last time,” Natasha says, sitting next to you.

  
“Yeah, why did you do that again?” Scott asks, sitting across from you.

  
Natasha shrugs. “Funsies,” she says.

  
“C’mon, Roundhouse,” Sam says with a smirk as he takes a seat next to Scott.

  
“So wait, why do you call her Roundhouse again?” Wanda asks, sitting down at the end of the table.

  
“Because the first time she met me, it was dark, my first time in the tower, and I stumbled upon her room,” Scott sighs.

  
“And she roundhouse kicked you in the face,” Sam says.

  
“And she roundhouse kicked me in the face,” Scott nods.

  
You shrug and take a sip of your beer.

  
Natasha giggles and briefly rests her head on your shoulder.

“That’s my girl,” she says affectionately.

 

 

“Fine. Never have I ever,” Sam says.

  
“Okay, okay I can get down with that,” you say, nodding.

  
Steve walks in and your stomach flutters as soon as you realize Bucky is right behind him. Bucky sits next to you and you felt your temperature rise slightly; being near him always made your heart beat a little bit faster.

It didn’t take much for you to become smitten with him; he had the kindest eyes whenever he looked at you, and he always appreciated you not handling him with kid gloves.

Bucky had been shy when he first moved in, afraid he wouldn’t fit in or be wanted by the other Avengers. You made sure he felt welcome and always included him when you had nights like tonight. He was slowly opening up to you, which thrilled you to no end, but ever since a particularly rough mission for him a month ago, he had been much quieter.  You wanted to talk to him about it, but you never found the right time.

 

“Okay, let’s go clockwise, who wants to go first?” Sam says.

  
“Never have I ever woken up naked on a raft in the middle of the pool,” Natasha says, starting it off.

“That’s just mean,” Clint says, taking a sip of his beer.

Wanda giggles and Natasha bats her eyes at Clint.

 

“Never have I ever been in one of Natasha’s headlocks,” you grin.

  
There are a few sighs as Bucky, Steve and Scott all take sips.

  
“What in the…” Sam said, looking at them with a cocked eyebrow.

  
“Don’t ask,” they all said, causing you to burst into giggles.

 

“Alright, let me see… Never have I ever… sexted,” Bucky smirks at everyone.

  
Everyone else but Steve drinks, and he howls with laughter.

  
“Look, just because you two are from ancient times, doesn’t mean you don’t have to adapt to technology,” Natasha says.

  
Steve shrugs. “I prefer to seduce a lady in person. Right, Buck?” Steve says, slapping Bucky’s arm with the back of his hand.

  
Bucky nods, a small smile on his lips.

You feel a small shiver of excitement just thinking about Bucky being seductive.

 

“Never have I ever broken into someone’s house to put something back,” Steve grins at Scott.

  
“Now that’s too specific,” Scott says with a fake glare, pointing his beer at Steve, then taking a sip.

  
Clint takes a breath, wracking his brain for a good one.

“Never have I ever…”

 

“Oh what is happening and why did no one invite me?” Tony’s voice rings out as he enters the room.

“You were face deep in some weird shit when I went down to get you, so I just left, man, I wasn’t interrupting whatever that was,” Sam said, waving his hand around Tony.

  
“Well now I’m done. And I’m playing,” Tony says, taking the seat next to Natasha with a beer in hand.

  
“Never have I ever set fire to the kitchen,” Clint says, Tony using his watch band to uncap his beer, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

  
Tony takes a sip as soon as the cap is off his beer, followed by Scott and then with a reluctant sigh, Bucky.

  
Steve looks at Bucky as if to ask what happened.

  
“Before Tony fixed my arm, I may have caused some sparks that lit a fire in the sink,” Bucky says.

  
“What was in the kitchen sink that was flammable?!” Sam asks.

  
“The fire engulfed dish towel that I threw in there,” Bucky responds solemnly, making you giggle uncontrollably.

Out of the corner of your eye you see a smile curl up the corner of Bucky’s mouth as he drops his head as you fall over onto him, still giggling.

  
“Oh is my turn now? Oh, oh oh,” Scott says, bouncing excitedly.  “Never have I ever lived in New York in the 1930’s!”

  
Steve laughs at Scott’s retribution and he and Bucky each take a sip of their drinks.

 

“Never have I ever burgled someone,” Sam says with a grin.

  
“Oh come on!” Scott says, taking a sip.

 

  
“Never have I ever drunk dialed someone.” Wanda says proudly.

  
Natasha, Clint, Sam, Scott and you all drink.

  
“Now I want to know who  _you_ drunk dialed,” Steve says, pointing at you.

  
“Me,” Natasha says, raising a hand. “She was just telling me how much of a good friend I am, and how she wanted to be like me when she grows up,” she says.

“Even though she’s a year older than me,” she adds.

  
Bucky lets out a small laugh that makes you flush and you look at him. He grins at you and shakes his head.

“Adorable,” he mumbles.

  
You feel yourself blushing and you look down and spin your glass on the table.

  
“Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room!” Tony exclaims proudly.

  
“Oh come on, Stark, that’s just mean,” Steve says.

  
You bite your lip and hope that no one singles you out. Glancing at Natasha, she smiles at you knowingly and you sigh.

Tony looks at everyone expectantly; everyone but Clint takes a sip.

  
“I KNEW IT!” Tony cries.

  
Steve laughs and shakes his head, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

  
Thankfully, Natasha was next so she plowed right through so no one would dwell on the last question.

  
“Never have I ever created a homicidal robot,” Natasha says, rolling her head to the side to look at Tony.

  
“Rude,” Tony says, taking a sip of his beer.

  
“Never have I ever thrown a vehicle at someone,” you say, watching Steve, Scott, Tony and Bucky all take drinks.

  
“You big strong men,” Natasha coos, just as Wanda takes a sip of her drink.

  
“Oh shit!” Sam says, clapping.

  
Wanda shrugs and grins.

“Never have I ever flown in or on something other than an airplane,” Bucky says.

  
Everyone except for you and Clint take a drink.

  
“Does it count if Iron Man is carrying you?” You smirk.

  
“Yes,” Bucky nods.

  
Clint sighs and takes a sip of his drink.

  
“What did you fly on?” Wanda asks Scott.

  
“An  _ant_.”

  
“Oh,” Wanda nods.

 

“Jesus, what is this, get a Scott drunk day? The last like, twelve were all yes for me,” Scott says.

  
Steve is next and he grins wildly at Scott. Scott sighs, know he’s about to drink.

  
“Never have I ever slept with Roundhouse,” Steve said with a smug grin, looking at you.

  
You knew Scott was going to drink, that wouldn’t surprise anyone; your drunken romp was the topic of conversation eight months ago. No, that wasn’t what worried you; you prepared yourself; squeezing your eyes shut when Wanda took a sip of her drink.

  
You opened one eye to see everyone gawking at either you or Wanda.

  
“We were tipsy,” Wanda shrugs.

  
Out of the corner of your eye you see Bucky furiously picking at the label on his beer.

“You okay, Tinman?” Sam raises an eyebrow at Bucky.

“You look nervous. It’s okay, Barnes, you don’t have to drink; dream sex doesn’t count,” Tony smirks.

 

Natasha smacks Tony upside the head.

Bucky mumbles something.

“What!?” Steve raises an eyebrow.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he said a little louder.

  
“WAIT WHAT?” Everyone cries, including you.

  
Bucky mumbles something and Steve asks him to repeat himself. Your heart is racing wildly as you wait to hear what he has to say.

  
“Last month,” Bucky says a little louder. “I woke up naked in your bed next to you,” he says, glancing at you.

“The night after Thor got me drunk for the first time since I was changed, after that really bad mission,” He says, staring at his bottle.

  
You gawk at him, your heart is pounding in your ears and your lungs can’t take in enough air at the speed you require.

  
Everyone was staring at the both of you in shock.

  
“Well… maybe you guys didn't…” Natasha offers with a shrug.

  
“I woke up with the condom still on…” he mumbles, ducking his head.

  
“Oh shit!” Sam cries.

  
“Well I guess that explains why I felt like I took a mid-sized sedan to the vag that day,” you trail off, realizing you had said what you were thinking outloud.

  
You look up wide-eyed and Natasha was looking at you with big eyes, soon covering her mouth and trying not to laugh.

  
“That tells me way more than I wanted to know about Bucky,” Clint says holding up a hand, shaking his head.

 

Suddenly Bucky stands and quickly leaves the room.

  
You sit in disbelief and everyone stares at you.

  
“What?!” you cry.

  
“Are you… gonna go talk to him?” Scott asks, gesturing for you to go after him.

  
“About what?!”

  
“About how you’ve been wanting to bone him for a year now, and now that you did, you are sad that you don’t remember?” Scott offers.

  
“You’re the  _greatest_ friend, Lang,” you mumble, getting up from the table to go after Bucky.

 

 

 

 

You take a deep breath as you approach Bucky’s room; you only had two drinks, so you are definitely not drunk like you wished you were for the conversation that is about to take place.

The door to his room is open and you enter cautiously.

  
“Hey,” you say, seeing Bucky sitting on the end of his bed with his face in his hands.

  
He looks up at you and immediately puts his head back in his hands. You enter and close the door behind you.

  
“I am so sorry,” He whispers. “I should have told you.” The regret in his voice makes you ache.

  
“Yes. Definitely,” You say, sitting next to him on the bed.

  
“I was so afraid you would think… that I took advantage of you. I didn’t want you to think I-” he cut himself off, clearly not wanting to say what he thought he did.

  
“Bucky, look at me,” You say, taking both of his hands.

  
His head snaps up and he looks at you as you grasp both hands equally tight. The cool metal in your right hand makes you shiver slightly, but you love the way it feels against your skin.

  
“I can guarantee you that whatever happened that night, I was completely on board with.”

  
“I don’t remember anything, doll,” he says softly, his sad eyes finally meeting yours for more than a second.

  
“Me either, but suddenly the dreams I’ve been having the past few weeks make sense,” you say, nodding.

  
“I mean, not like I didn’t have those dreams about you before, but now definitely more than ever,” you say, immediately face-palming at your admission.

  
“R-really?” Bucky asks, the surprise evident in his tone.

  
You sigh and eventually nod, closing your eyes, preparing yourself for the let-down.

  
When he doesn’t say anything, you open your eyes. Bucky is looking at you with his lips parted, steel blue eyes swimming in pools of black.

  
You open your mouth to say something and his lips are on yours before you can speak.

  
You take a second to process the fact that Bucky is actually kissing you; it’s not a dream.

His right hand is soft and cradling the back of your head; his left, hard and firmly gripping your hip.

  
You throw your arms around his neck and return his kiss eagerly, feeling him relax. His tongue is now swirling with yours, and you can’t ignore the immediate flood between your legs as soon as your lips parted for him. You moan softly as his arms wrap around you possessively.

  
You fall back on the bed together, hands grabbing and tugging clothing, needing each other’s skin desperately. His shirt is thrown over your shoulder along with yours, and you push your shorts down with your underwear.

Bucky removes your bra and pulls away briefly to completely take you in.  You feel yourself flush and he holds your cheek.

  
“You are absolutely breathtaking,” he says softly. “And I will  _not_ forget this time,” he says with a small smile.

  
You help him out of his pants and exhale heavily as you see him in all of his glory. Yes, that explains the feeling you had the morning after.

His massive length rests on his thick, muscular thigh, leaking precum; you feel yourself dripping at the sight.

  
You roll Bucky onto his back and straddle his legs, sliding down his body and leaving kisses on the soft skin of his firm stomach. Bucky sucks in a breath as he watches you approach his engorged length, biting his lip as you wrap a hand around him and bring your lips to his swollen head. You part your lips slightly to take his dripping tip between them, flicking your tongue over him and moaning at the taste of his arousal. Bucky whimpers as you start sliding your hand up and down his rigid shaft, taking his head completely in your mouth and sucking softly.

  
Bucky moans and throws his head back as your eyes flutter closed; you're now obsessed with the feeling of his soft, pulsing head on your tongue.

  
Bucky is moaning loudly and you can’t handle how wet you are, so you slide a hand between your legs and rub your fingers over your swollen clit. You moan at the slight relief and Bucky looks down at you.

  
Suddenly his arms are lifting you off of him; he flips you around so you are now on your back and he is settling between your legs.

  
“That is my job, now, doll,” his voice seems like it’s an octave lower and your entire body shudders as he runs his right hand down your body.

His hand grasps your breast gently as he kisses down your stomach, his face between your legs, moaning as he deeply inhales your scent.

  
His left arm rests on the bed next to you and you grab it, pulling it to your right breast. You feel him tense as his hand hovers above you and he looks up at you with concern in his eyes.

  
“Please,” you beg.

  
Bucky lets out a small growl and squeezes you gently, the cool metal on your hot skin making your entire body tingle.

Then he nuzzles his face into your pussy and slowly slides his tongue between your folds, flicking up to graze your clit.

You cry out and arch your back, feeling Bucky moan into you. You gasp his name and bury your fingers into his hair, tugging gently. Bucky trails his tongue back to your clit, circling and lapping slowly, making you writhe beneath him.

You look down at him and his eyes are on your face; full of lust as he devours you. You whimper as his soft strokes to your clit speed up, and soon you are crying out his name as you come undone. Bucky’s hands hold your hips as your climax shakes your body, and his mouth stays firmly in place as you come down.

When your back touches the bed again, Bucky detaches himself from your dripping cunt and kisses his way back up your quivering body.

  
He hovers over you and holds your cheek in his warm hand; you nuzzle your face into it and kiss his palm. You then remove his hand and place it on the bed to support him as you grab his left arm, putting his hand on your cheek. His eyes widen briefly as you nuzzle your face into the cool metal, kissing his palm.

Your eyes open and meet his in a wanton gaze, hoping he recognizes your desperate desire. His lips part and he exhales gently, positioning himself so he is kneeling between your legs. You let them fall open for him and he moves closer to you, his thick length nestling itself against your slick pussy.

Bucky moans softly and closes his eyes briefly as he gently grinds into you. You gasp and whimper as he reaches down and takes himself in his hand, rubbing his fat head up and down your slit, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth as he seems to be fighting to control himself.

  
“Bucky,  _please_ ,” you whimper.

  
His eyes lock onto yours and he settles up against your entrance. He is over you again, arms on either side of your head, and he starts to push himself inside of you.

You gasp as your throbbing pussy takes his thick cock, arching your back when he buries himself to the hilt. You are panting and staring at each other, both of you seemingly amazed that he is inside of you.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull his face to yours, kissing his lips softly. He lets out a low moan and you feel his cock twitch inside of you as your kiss deepens. You lift your hips off the bed to let him know you want more. Bucky groans as he draws his hips back, pushing back into you slowly. He does this a few more times before gradually increasing his speed.

  
You cry out as his thickness glides in and out of you, hitting all the most delicious spots you didn’t know existed. Bucky is moaning louder and grunting as you dig your nails into his back, trying to pull him as close to you as possible.

You kiss him again and he is moaning into your mouth, jolts of pleasure going straight to your pussy every time he makes a noise.

  
You gasp and moan as he grinds himself into you with every thrust, rubbing against your clit. You press your hips up into him with every powerful thrust, begging for more friction. Bucky notices this and slides his right hand between you, slowly stroking your clit as his eyes are locked on yours. Your brow furrows and you bite your lip as the warm tingles deep inside get stronger and stronger.

  
You cry out, still keeping your eyes on his, his face intent on watching you come. He bites his lip, determined, and speeds up his thrusts and his strokes to your hardened, throbbing bud.

Then you’re falling.

  
You gasp and arch your back as your release explodes inside of you. 

“ _James_!” You cry out, your body almost convulsing at the intense pleasure that is coursing through you.

  
His eyes are still on yours and as soon as you cry out his name he can’t hold on. He drops his head and holds you to his body, your name escaping his lips in a breathless cry as he empties himself deep inside of you, his hips jerking with every hot pulse.

  
Bucky collapses on top of you, holding you close and rolling onto his side; both of you panting and trembling, hearts beating wildly.

You lift your head to look at him and he kisses you immediately. When you part he rests his forehead against yours.

  
“I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He whispers.

  
You smile slowly. “What a coincidence, me too.”

  
“Why did it take us so long?” He asks, holding your face gently.

  
“We were both afraid.” you say softly. Bucky nods in agreement.

After a few more moments of silence and nuzzling into his chest, you lift your head up to him again.  
“How about we finish our evening with the gang, then come back here for bed,” You say, tracing his jaw with your finger.

  
“That sounds perfect,” he mumbles as he presses his lips to your forehead.

 

* * *

  
You enter the den and everyone is still around the table, talking and laughing.

They look up at you and Bucky, all grinning.

  
“You good?” Steve asks, sliding a beer towards Bucky.

He smiles and nods.

“Roundhouse?” Steve nods to you.

 

You smile and nod.

  
“You guys still playing?” You ask, taking your seat next to Natasha.

  
“Yep! My turn!” Scott grins happily.

“Never have I ever left to bone it out in the middle of a game of never have I ever,” he grins.

  
You and Bucky look at each other and shrug, both of you taking a sip of your drinks.

  
“I KNEW THEY WERE FUCKING IN THERE! HA! TWENTY BUCKS!” Scott cries, jumping up and pointing at Steve.

  
Steve shrugs and takes his wallet out, tossing a twenty at Scott.

“I may be wasted, but I totally won this game.” Scott says, putting the bill down the front of his shirt with a drunk, smug grin.

  
“No,“ Wanda says, looking at you and Bucky gazing at each other stupidly. “You didn’t.”


End file.
